jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Wolfclaw
=Index= |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Anregungen Wünsche Grüße Für Anregungen könnt ihr mir jederzeit schreiben, nur eines schreibe ich gleich, in Deutsch bin ich leider eine totale Niete --Wolfclaw 00:12, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) Vorschau Hallo Wolfclaw, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion 08:58, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Danke für die Info ich versuche eh Vorschau anzuschauen, nur leider komme ich noch nicht so zurecht wie ihr, ich bin ja noch ein Greenhorn. Achja wie bringe ich die Begrüßung hier in der Diskussion weg?--Wolfclaw 11:20, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Aus Dikussionen wird nichts gelöscht. Die beleibt solange drin, bis ein Archiv erstellt wird, was erst ab 32kb Grösse erlaubt ist. Pandora Diskussion 17:18, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Bitte beachte die Vorschau! Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:20, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Jetzt bin ich schon zu doof in die richtige Spalte den Text einzufügen. :::: (edit von der anderen Spalte)da habe ich einen Buchstabendreher gehabt und immer nur kopiert und eingefügt sorry normalerweise mache ich Vorschaut ist mir ja bei mehreren Bearbeitungen passiert sorry.Habe ja erst gemerkt wo jemand dies Ausgebessert hat. Sorry nochmals--Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 13:26, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Du hast aber artikel z.T. zwie bis drei mal bearbeitet, das kann nicht nur an einem Dreher gelegen haben. Und wir sind keine Copy-and-paste-Enzyklopädie. Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:35, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Das mit Copy and paste weiß ich nur mit den HMTL Code komme ich nicht zurecht und zb mit den Einzelhinweise schreibst du alles hin oder machst du auch copy and paste Ich füge meisten nur Längere Namen die für Links sind und die HTML code nur hinein tschuldige, achja auf was bezieht du dich auf dies was heute wo ich Campain falsch schrieb?--Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 13:41, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::::Als ich vor kurzem on gekommen bin, habe ich bei Letzte Änderungen mir die Letzten Änderungen angeguckt. Dann bin ic bei einigen Sachen drauf gegangen (meistens bei IPs) und hab dann gesehen, dass du innerhalb von wenigen Minuten bei mehreren Artikeln mehrere Änderungen gemacht hast. Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:44, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::::: Ahhh jetzt weiß ich was passiert ist, sorry ich habe heute eines neues Quellenbuch bekommen und fügen zb Preis und Gewicht Geschwindigkeit bei gewissen Artikeln nach und da braucht man ja nicht lange wenn man nur kleinigkeiten Ausbessert. Ah Sorry soll ich langsamer Arbeiten? Der die Artikel ausgebessert hat wo nur IP steht war nicht ich, durch ihn bin ich draufgekommen das ich einen Buchstabendreher hatte, muss meine verbesserungen noch besser kontrollieren. Sorry noch einmal. Ah macht es was wenn ich von Jedipedia mehrere Seiten offen haben (bei einem schreibe ich, beim anderen Suche ich, wie man korrekt den Namen schreibt usw.) --Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 13:55, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Solange es nicht copy and paste ist. Das betrifft natürlich nicht, wenn du ein Wort kopierst, gerade bei den komplizierten Wiki-Schreibweisen kann ich es verstehen, das kann sich ja kein schwein merken. Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:58, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) Weiterleitung Auf dies komme ich irgendwie nicht drauf wie macht man Weiterleitungen? Ich habe nicht gewusst wenn ich anschreiben soll, also schreibe ich bei mir --Wolfclaw 13:10, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :#redirectArtikelname Pandora Diskussion 13:11, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) Wie wollte bei Missileboat machen hat aber nicht funktioniert aber danke für die schnelle Info--Wolfclaw 14:08, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::da habe ich einen Buchstabendreher gehabt und immer nur kopiert und eingefügt sorry normalerweise mache ich Vorschaut ist mir ja bei mehreren Bearbeitungen passiert sorry.Habe ja erst gemerkt wo jemand dies Ausgebessert hat. Sorry nochmals--Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 13:26, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) Hilfe mit Bilder Ich habe mal das Rohbild hineingestellt ich wollte das Missile Boat rausschneiden und in meinen Artikel einfügen aber ich bin zu doof um den Weißen Rand wegzubekommen --Wolfclaw 13:51, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bild heißt "3imperaleschiffe.jpgt Unterschrift Bitte unterschreib deine Beiträge immer mit ~~~~ und nicht einfach nur mit Wolfclaw. Kit Fisto Diskussion 14:45, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :HI. Das tue ich ich klicke immer auf den vorletzten Button wo seht deine Signatur mit Zeitstempel.... sowie jetzt ober muss man noch was dazu machen --Wolfclaw 14:47, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Dann hast du etwas an deiner Signatur geändert, sodass du nicht mehr zu deiner Seite verlinkst. Änder das wieder! Kit Fisto Diskussion 14:49, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::ähhh gut wie? das schon immer so ich habe gedacht ich kann nicht draufklicken weil es mein eigener Account ist. Ich habe wirklich nichts gemacht, war schon immer so....--Wolfclaw 14:51, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Oben Rechts bei Einstellungen drauf gehen, dann bei Unterschrift. Da müsste dann bei dir nur Wolfclaw stehen. Du musst das dann ändern in Wolfclaw, dann hast du das. Wenn du dann noch weitere Verlinkungen haben willst, wie bei mir mit der Diskussionen, musst du eben den Link (Bei der Diskussion Diskussion zum Beispiel) eingeben und da drunter beim Feld Signatur ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite einen Haken machen. Wichtig sind aber halt die eckigen Klamern ([[Benutzer:Kit Fisto|Kit Fisto] Diskussion 14:56, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::irgenwie bekomme ich das nicht hin ich probiere später weiter, habe im moment keine Zeit mehr, aber danke werde schon durchs probieren draufkommen mfg --Wolfclaw Diskussion 15:18, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Zu Empfehlen dazu: Jedipedia:Erste_Schritte/Diskussionen#Signatur_individualisieren ::::::*Möglichkeit a: Einfach nur Wolfclaw in das Signaturfeld schreiben und den Haken bei "Signatur ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite" entfernen. ::::::*Möglichkeit b: Wie in den ersten Schritten beschrieben, den Haken setzen und einen manuellen Link zur Benutzerseite erstellen, wenn gewünscht auch mit Link zur Diskussion, etwa durch Wolfclaw Benutzer_Diskussion:Wolfclaw ::::::Pandora Diskussion 16:39, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::::Oder so, danke Pandora. Kit Fisto Diskussion 16:41, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::::: Ich lasse es so danke für die Infos mfg --Wolfclaw 11:05, 13. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bilder Ich habe gerade einen Artikel gemacht und ein Bild eingefügt wenn ich es anklicke ist es normal aber im Artikel hat einen so grüne Fehler drinnen, was hab ich den Falsch gemacht? Wie kann das Bild ändern das dieser Fehler nicht mehr aufschein?--Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 13:44, 15. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Upp vergessen dieser Artikel Talon I Combat Cloud Car‎--Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 13:45, 15. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Das Bild ist ein gif, die machen gerne Ärger beim Ändern des Formates, besser das Bild als *.jpg hochladen, da eh keine Durchsichtigkeiten benötigt werden. Pandora Diskussion ::: Danke dann werde ich Bild umwandeln achja das jetztige kannst löschen danke mfg --Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 15:20, 15. Jan. 2010 (CET) Löschung meines Accounts Hier mit will offizell löschung meines Account beantragen.Ich sehe einfach nicht ein wie modgamers herumlöschen kann leute anmaulen wenn Fragen haben oder was falsch machen, zb bei mir ein Bild entfernt hat und natürlich seines eingefügt hat. oder einfach das gleich Bild einfügt nur weil ich zuerst es hineingeladen habe. Ich wollte ein Bild einfügen bei Treadwell Droiden aber wurde ohne Grund gelöscht. Ich weiß das ich in Deutsch eine Niete bin aber der SCHNELL löschantrag hat gereicht verbesserung ok aber was war arg und erwartet nicht das ich bei der Jedicon loben kann. Achja quellen rauslöschen ist auch gut Modgammers ich habe extra nachgelesen da steht nirgend das zuwenig Quellen drinnen sein können aber Egal IRC habe ich mich nie reingewagt weil ich nur gelesen habe das kommt es nur zum Streit und eine geschlossene Grunde sein soll. Achja seit ich hier bin, das einzige Freundliche Wort habe ich von Admiral Ackbar der hat mich überredet zu schreiben aber die war ein sehr größer Fehler sonst nie das finde ich schon schlimm. so jetzt kannst mich löschen(was gerne machst modgamers) und meine eher schlechten Artikel usw(ich bin halt in Deutsch eine Niete).--Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 18:38, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Moddi hat nie was gelöscht, das können nur Administratoren. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 18:40, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::er hat das Bild rausgeschmissen und seines eingefügt nur weil beim ersten mal das Copyright nicht hatte und Beschreibung uws löscht mich einfach ok ich bbin ja auf den Trip, dann hat die Sache. --Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 18:44, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Nur zb Datei:Sonderband 54 (vorläufig).jpg von mod von mir Datei:Sonderband 54. ich kenne keinen Unterschied usw und andere Sachen aber egal. löscht mich einfach und ihr seit mich los.--Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 18:49, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war ddeins winzig, Modgamers' hingegen von stattlicher Größe. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 18:50, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::nach BK :::::Zur Klärung der Sache: :::::*Es gibt gewisse Regeln, dazu gehören unter anderem, dass Informationen nur aus Quellen kommen dürfen, weshalb diese natürlich angegeben werden müssen. Wenn Informationen nicht aus den Quellen stammen können, die dazu angegeben werden, werden sie, logischerweise, entfernt. :::::*Das Bild im Treadwell-Artikel wurde entfernt, weil der Artikel einfach nicht lang genug für ein Zweites Bild war, allerdings nicht von Moddi, sondern von Ben. :::::*Nicht in den IRC zu gehen, weil man irgendwo gehört hat, da gäbe es Streit ... Sorry, dazu sag ich nichts. :::::*Es werden nur Quellen in Artikel eingetragen, die auch zum Schreiben verwendet worden. :::::Wenn du sonst ein Problem mit Moddi, oder sonst jemandem hast, weil er irgendwo etwas von dir entfernt oder rückgängig gemacht hat, dann füg doch bitte einen Link mit ein, damit man das nachvollziehen kann. Generell ist es natürlich am Anfang schwer, sich hier einzufinden, weil es einen ganzen Haufen an Regeln gibt. Dafür gibt es u.a. dieErsten Schritte. Alternativ kann man natürlich auch gerne auf Diskussionsseiten nachfragen, oder in den (von dir gemiedenen) Chat kommen, und sich dort helfen lassen. :::::Handelt es sich bei den Bildern um Datei:Sonderband 54 (vorläufig).jpg und Datei:SONDERBAND 54.jpg, die beide noch existieren, obwohl sie genau dieselben sind? Pandora Diskussion 18:54, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Ich sehe paar Sachen einfach nicht ein erste Schritte gut aber wirklich geholfen hat es null (bei mir halt) @pandora dies meinte ich. beim ersten bild war auch meine Schuld aber gleich kurze zeit später stellt er ein. aber ich glaube nicht da ich eine bereicherung eher belastung also löscht mich, ich habe eine ein paar Quellen aber, Mit den IRC kenne ich vor ca 10 Jahren war ich voll dabei bei einem RPG in die Kreise hineinzukommen ist extrem schwer (ich habe nicht die Zeit dafür)und meisten werden neue eh nicht ernst genommen. das habe ich von vielen IRC channels gekannt. und dies was ich bei euch gelesen habe über IRC, hat sich nichts geändert, also habe ich es gleich gelassen.Artikel werde ich so oder so NIE wieder hier schreiben, (Grundidee war die ich schreibe lasse mir ausbessern schaue was ich falsch gemacht habe und versuche besser zu werden nach den Motto übung macht den meister) aber wenn SCHNELLlöschung beantragt wird wie ein Spam bitte macht was ihr wollt. Löscht mich einfach ok dann verbrenne ich keine Byte so wie Moddy es sagen würde--Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 19:05, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::: Wenn nicht lösche geht sperrt mich. Ist das beste für alle weil jetzt meine Frust abgelassen habe, kann mich sowieso keine mehr leiden ;-) aber er ist schon sehr unfreundlich(jetzt bin ich auch nicht aber egal).--Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 19:10, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET)